rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi
Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Transitions Chibi transition nora.gif Chibi transition nora 2.gif Episode 6 Chibi 06 00020.png|She was at her usual place. Chibi 06 00021.png|Nora speaks for the fans. Episode 7 Chibi_07_00001.png|"Time for practice!" Chibi 07 00002.png Chibi 07 00021.png|Ow. Chibi 07 00022.png|"Excuse me!" Chibi 07 00023.png|"Thank you!" Episode 8 Chibi8 00016.png|Time for cake! Chibi8 00017.png Chibi8 00018.png Chibi8 00020.png|"Hey Pyrrha!" Chibi8 00021.png|Oh no. Chibi8 00022.png Chibi8 00025.png|Ah! Who turned off the lights? Chibi8 00026.png Episode 9 Chibi 09 00016.png|Better tag Ren. Chibi 09 00017.png|Hi Ren. Chibi 09 00018.png|"Tag you're it!" Chibi 09 00033.png|Running cheerfully down the hallway Chibi 09 00035.png|Huh?! Chibi 09 00036.png|"Tag back!" Episode 10 Chibi 10 00017.png Chibi 10 00022.png|Call this slap painting! Chibi 10 00023.png Chibi 10 00024.png Chibi 10 00032.png|Hi Ren! Chibi 10 00033.png Chibi 10 00034.png Chibi 10 00035.png Chibi 10 00036.png|"Subtlety is the key." Chibi 10 00037.png Chibi 10 00038.png Episode 11 Chibi 11 00015.png Chibi 11 00016.png|"There's the syrup." Chibi 11 00023.png|Oh! Time to prank Jaune! Chibi 11 00024.png|Nora about to scare Jaune in the most eloquent way possible. Chibi 11 00025.png|"Hey." Chibi 11 Jaune Face.png Episode 12 Chibi 12 00010.png|Alright Nora. Just pretend that this is a date with Ren. Episode 13 Chibi 13 00001.png|This is not simply Spin the Bottle. Chibi 13 00002.png Chibi 13 00010.png|No no no! Chibi 13 00011.png Chibi 13 00012.png Chibi 13 00025.png|"Listen up, ladies! You need to get your acts together!" Chibi 13 00026.png Chibi 13 00027.png Chibi 13 00028.png Chibi 13 00029.png|1,000 Push-ups! Chibi 13 00030.png|1,000 Sit-ups! Chibi 13 00031.png|1,000 Jumping Jacks! Chibi 13 00032.png Chibi 13 00033.png|"And... we're done... with the warm up!" Chibi 13 00034.png Episode 14 Chibi 14 00017.png|"Nora's captain of the party boat! Arrr!" Chibi 14 00027.png Chibi 14 00028.png|Some people called Erin, Sasha, and Tabii. Chibi 14 00031.png|"I don't know what you're talking about!" Chibi 14 00032.png|"I'll never talk." Chibi 14 00037.png Chibi 14 00038.png Chibi 14 00039.png Chibi 14 00041.png|"Well, where were you on a night of the pancake massacre?!" Chibi 14 00042.png|"He's sounding awfully guilty... isn't he, partner?" Chibi 14 00043.png Chibi 14 00044.png|Nora's not just an imitation god, she's a smooth criminal. Episode 15 Chibi 15 00026.png Chibi 15 00027.png|Nora's brain just flopped... Chibi 15 00028.png|"That's so silly you would think that. Like I would never endanger our friendship like that!" Chibi 15 00029.png|"WHAT?" Chibi 15 00030.png|...And she has a tendency to babble. Chibi 15 00031.png|Apparently, she can make chibi presents out of air. Chibi 15 00032.png|"...expresses the LOVE that she feels for you..." Chibi 15 00033.png Chibi 15 00034.png|Wait what? No... Renpai... Chibi 15 00035.png Chibi 15 00036.png|"Oh my gosh! I forgot the air holes!" Episode 17 Chibi_17_00012.png Chibi_17_00013.png Chibi_17_00014.png Chibi_17_00015.png Chibi_17_00016.png Chibi_17_00017.png Chibi_17_00018.png Chibi_17_00019.png Chibi_17_00020.png Chibi_17_00021.png Chibi_17_00022.png Chibi_17_00023.png Chibi_17_00024.png Chibi_17_00025.png Chibi_17_00026.png Chibi_17_00027.png Episode 18 Chibi 18 00020.png Chibi 18 00021.png Chibi 18 00022.png Chibi 18 00023.png Chibi 18 00024.png Chibi 18 00025.png Chibi 18 00026.png Chibi 18 00027.png Episode 21 Chibi 21 00030.png Chibi 21 00031.png Episode 22 Chibi 22 00001.png Chibi 22 00002.png Chibi 22 00003.png Chibi 22 00004.png Episode 23 (RWBY Chibi)|Episode 23]] Chibi 23 00006.png Chibi 23 00007.png Chibi 23 00008.png Chibi 23 00009.png Chibi 23 00012.png Chibi 23 00013.png Chibi 23 00015.png Chibi 23 00016.png Chibi 23 00017.png Chibi 23 00018.png Chibi 23 00019.png Chibi 23 00020.png Chibi 23 00021.png Chibi 23 00022.png Chibi 23 00023.png Chibi 23 00024.png Chibi 23 00025.png Chibi 23 00026.png Chibi 23 00029.png Chibi 23 00030.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Nora Valkyrie images